


Evening the Odds

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this grew out of a request for me to write some hot, angry sex. But, me being me, I had to inject some fluff and some romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening the Odds

“…and Dresden catches the Snitch! The Catapults win!”

Fuck! Marcus jerked his broom to a halt, tossing the Quaffle he held down in anger. They should have had this game, easily. But that twat Miller was too interested in keeping his eye on his fanclub than on the Snitch.

His eyes raked the stands, glaring at the cheering Catapult fans. Bloody wankers. Angling his broom, he sped towards the grass, braking at the last second and leaping off his Firebolt 2000 and slinging it up over his shoulder.

Pushing through the crush of people, he stalked towards the change rooms. A flash of blonde caught his eye and he turned to look. He’d not seen that particular shade of blonde since…

No, he was NOT going there. The last thing he needed to think of today was Katie fucking Bell . Spoiled little Gryffindor Princess, always looking down her nose at him.

Soft, feminine laughter drew his attention back to the left again and he stopped, staring. Her hair was nearly to her waist now, a soft, golden fall that curled just so at the ends. Her blue eyes were filled with merriment as she laughed at one of her companion’s antics.

Rage filled him and he couldn’t stop the movement of his feet in her direction. His hand darted out, catching her elbow, jerking her around to face him. “What’re you doing here?” he growled.

Katie gasped as she was spun around, her eyes narrowing as they flicked between the large, heavy knuckled hand gripping her arm and his furious face. She jerked free, and looked at him like he was the sludge on the bottom of her shoe after it rained. “I beg your pardon?” she asked haughtily, smiling a bit as her friends laughed.

Marcus grabbed her again, jerking her away from the group of tittering women. “I said, what the fuck are you doing here?” His gaze raked over her, taking in every last curve before rising back to settle on her chest.

Katie wanted to scream. She smacked his chest hard, forcing him to look up at her furious face. “Just who the fuck do you think you are, Flint? Last time I checked, anyone that bought a ticket was allowed to come and witness your team’s humiliating loss.” She laughed, snidely. “Some things never change, do they? Still on the losing side.”

A red haze descended over him and he seethed with anger. How dare she say something like that, the Falcons were the strongest team in the League! They were so far in the lead that not even today’s loss would hurt them in their race for the Cup. “Same little girl, always thinking she knows everything, aren’t you Bell?”

Katie snorted, shaking her head. “Same arrogant asshole that thinks he’s entitled, hmm Flint?”

That was it, he couldn’t stand it anymore, he had to shut her up. Grabbing her arms, he jerked her forward, silencing her outraged hiss with his lips. The kiss was hard, bruising and potent. His lips moved over hers, forcing hers open, his tongue driving inside.

Her hands fisted, pummeling his broad chest even as she kissed him back, her tongue battling furiously against his. His arms tightened, pinning her against him, his world narrowing to the feel of her body against his, her hips rocking into him.

Fire spread through Katie as the kiss deepened, primal heat coiling in her stomach. Her hands flattened on his chest, curling into the grey robes. She couldn’t seem to get close enough, the clothing that separated them too much. She wanted to feel his skin underneath her fingers, to score his back with her nails as he pounded into her…

Katie broke the kiss, gasping. What the fuck was she doing? This was Marcus Flint, the man who’d tormented her endlessly, always poking, trying to force her off her broom during games, tripping her in the hallways back at school. Her eyes glittered with lust and rage as she stared at him, working one hand free to crack soundly against his cheek.

He stepped backwards, stung. His breath was coming in great, heaving pants and he couldn’t seem to focus on anything else but her. Her voice was icy cold. “Don’t touch me, Flint! You fucking troll! I didn’t want you then and I certainly don’t want you now!”

Katie’s friends edged closer, the group erupting into laughter as her words echoed in the shocked silence. The barest hint of color tinged his cheeks and he spun on his heel without another word, stomping off towards the Falcons changeroom

Katie watched him go; fighting the sinking feeling that she’d lost something important.

~*~

Marcus stalked into Tinderblast’s and took a seat at the bar. He was radiating anger and everyone gave him a wide berth. He tossed a handful of Galleons on the bar, staring at the shapely bartender. “Ale and keep them coming until I’m comatose,” he growled roughly.

She nodded, reaching for a tall glass and drawing the drink, setting it before him silently.

The pile of Galleons grew smaller over the course of the evening, his glass never empty, but he couldn’t seem to find the blessed oblivion that he was seeking. Everytime he drank, he saw her smug expression, telling him over and over again that he wasn’t good enough.

A small commotion at the door drew his attention, his gaze narrowing dangerously. Oliver Wood walked into the bar, his arm slung casually around Katie’s waist. The red haze from earlier returned and he rose, kicking back his stool, not even hearing it fall to the floor as he stalked towards them.

Katie’s eyes met his and she shivered at the raw emotion she saw. Oliver turned and frowned, pulling Katie tighter. “Bugger off Flint, Katie already told you she’s not interested.”

Marcus’s head swiveled just enough to lock eyes with the Scotsman. “Fuck off, Wood and mind your own goddamned business.”

Oliver blustered as Katie flushed. “I don’t want any trouble, Marcus,” she said softly.

His gaze darted to her face. She’d used his name, his given name. Not Flint, not troll…Marcus. With that one word, his decision was made. He reached forward, pulling her out of Oliver’s embrace. Raising his wand, he muttered the Apparition spell, taking them to his flat.

The second they appeared, she shoved away from him, glaring. “Who the hell do you think you are?” she shouted angrily.

He leaned against the doorway, folding his arms across his chest. “I’m Marcus, the one you just called by name, or did you forget?”

Her mouth gaped and she snapped it shut, starting to speak several times before shaking her head. “I did not!” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“You did, Princess, shall I remind you?” he asked, his eyes never leaving her face. “I don’t want any trouble, Marcus.”

She shook her head again, her cheeks flushed. Her hands moved over her pockets frantically, digging for her wand. Pulling it out, she raised her hand, his fingers closing tightly around her wrist. “Running away again, Princess? Afraid that I might be telling you the truth?”

Katie shook off his hand, glaring up at him. “I hate you,” she spat, her eyes shooting fire.

He laughed, straightening and closing the distance between them with one long step. “You wish you could hate me, Princess,” he said softly, reaching out to trail a finger down her cheek. “That way you could tell yourself that whatever it is between us is only my imagination, and leave you blameless. But you want me, Katie, as much as I want you.”

She shook her head. “I don’t,” she insisted firmly, a tight ball of heat coiling in her stomach.

He could read the lie in her eyes. “Liar,” he whispered, his lips nearly brushing hers. “I can smell how much you want me.” His anger was still simmering below the surface, the mocking laughter of her friends still ringing in his ears. He wanted to make her hurt, like he’d hurt, to force her to say the truth, that she did want him.

Her hand rose, slapping him hard across the face again. She moved to do it again, his fingers curling around her wrist, stopping her hand inches from his face. “Not again. There’s no where to run, Princess. No one standing behind you to hear your cutting remarks, no audience to impress with your witty insults.”

“You’re a pig!” she hissed, trying to jerk free.

His grip tightened and he smiled cruelly. “I believe the word was troll,” he drawled nastily.

She inhaled sharply, anger clouding her mind. His scent filled her nostrils, deep and earthy, with a hint of the ale he’d been drinking. A feral smile curled her lips. “Forgive me, you’re a troll,” she amended, pushing against his chest, her fingers splaying against the hard muscle.

It contracted under her fingers and she fought against the surge of desire that rushed through her, liquid heat pooling between her thighs. He was raw, powerful and primal and she wanted him more than anything she’d ever wanted in her life. Lust tumbled through her veins and she couldn’t think straight, didn’t want to think, justwanted to feel.

Leaning forward, she raised up on her toes, sending him off balance as she kissed him fiercely, her hand tugging his head down, her body rubbing against him.

Marcus fell backwards, his arm going round her body, pulling her flush against his hard and aroused body, his cock pressing into her stomach like a brand. Lips, teeth and tongues clashed as they each fought for dominance.

Marcus broke the kiss, panting as he stared at her. Her eyes were dark with lust and passion, her lips swollen from the kiss. A smug smile curved his lips and he lifted her up, her legs winding around his waist as he walked back to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

She slid slowly down his body, feeling every hard plane. Her breathing was shallow, sketchy with need. Setting her down in front of the bed, he pushed at her shoulders gently, forcing her onto the bed. “This ends tonight, Princess, here and now.” Stepping back, his fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, easing them through the holes quickly. He shrugged his shoulders, the soft pewter silk puddling on the floor.

Katie stood up, her fingers moving to the buttons of her red oxford shirt. Her eyes never left his as she undid them slowly, sliding each one through the hole before sliding lower to do the next.

He unbuckled his trousers, sliding down the zip, his eyes locked on the creamy skin that was revealed as her shirt fell to the floor, her pale breasts covered by a soft wisp of pale lace that hid nothing. It was almost a game of wills, of who would hold out the longest without touching the other. Pushing down his trousers, he stepped out of them, kicking them aside after toeing off his shoes. Bending down, he pulled off his socks, tossing them aside, smirking at her, almost in challenge.

Katie stared at him, her eyes traveling leisurely down his body, noting the broad, muscular chest with the dusting of dark hair that melded into the thick trail that disappeared beyond the waistband of his boxers. Heavy, muscled legs, peppered with the same thick, dark hair. She already knew his ass was firm and tight, honed from years of sitting a broom and guiding it. He was a magnificent example of raw, male power.

She unbuttoned her khaki trousers, pushing them over her hips and down her legs, slipping off the soft leather flats she wore and kicking her pants aside. He exhaled sharply, his eyes focused on her lacy knickers and the thatch of honey blonde hair that they hid.

One second she was standing up, watching him, the next she was flat on her back on the bed, his hard, heavy body covering hers. He kissed her deeply, his hand ghosting along her curves, teasing her nipple before sliding lower, dipping into the waistband of her knickers, and gliding over her damp curls.

Her low moan was lost in the heat of his mouth as he nudged her legs apart, settling between her thighs. She could feel the soft silk of his boxers and the coarseness of his hair roughened skin against her legs. Her arms wound around him, her short nails raking over his back as she arched upwards, his thick finger sliding into her wet pussy.

Katie gasped, her head tilting back, her neck muscles going rigid as pleasure seared through her, his finger curving just slightly and stroking quicker, his thumb circling her clit. “Oh god,” she moaned raggedly, her nails digging into his back as the bliss consumed her, her pussy contracting tightly against his fingers.

Possessive hands dragged at her knickers and she lifted her hips as the material tore away. Her hands slid down his back, underneath the elastic waistband of his boxers, taking the silk down with them. She pushed them down his hips, her hand curling around his cock, easing the silk over it. Her legs rose, kicking the material the rest of the way off of him, their movements hurried, the fire building between them flaring hotly.

Marcus pulled back a little, staring down at her. She nodded ever so slightly and he shifted his hips, his finger withdrawing, and seconds later the blunt head of his cock was pressing against her. Her legs dropped open and she arched her hips up, hissing in pleasure as his cock stretched her, her body closing around him tightly.

His hips met hers and he groaned at the feel of her tight sheath stroking his cock. She fit him perfectly. Her hands moved restlessly over his back, stroking the heated skin as he rocked against her, the only sound in the room soft pants and the wet slapping of skin against skin.

Her legs rose, curling around his thighs, changing the angle. His eyes closed as she tightened around him, her tight sheath milking his cock as waves of bliss coursed through her, his name a mantra on her lips.

He sat back, pulling her down and lifting her hips, his eyes dark with passion as her hips undulated against him in perfect rhythm with his own strokes. His cock swelled within her and she moaned as his finger found her clit, circling it lightly. “So good,” she murmured softly, her head thrashing on the pillows, her fingers scrabbling in the bedcovers.

His eyes focused on her breasts, watching the creamy globes bounce as he rocked upwards, his hands sliding up her stomach to cup them, teasing the taut nipples. Katie shrieked, bliss consuming her once more.

He groaned, leaning forward, changing their position once more, his long, hard body covering hers. Her eyes fluttered open and she wove her fingers through his hair, tugging him down for a fiercely passionate kiss.

Marcus braced his arms on the bed beside her head, his thrusts becoming urgent, almost desperate as his body sought completion. She moved with him, her feet planted firmly on the bed, meeting him thrust for thrust, her head falling back as wave after wave of ecstasy broke over her body, leaving her breathless and quivering.

He grunted her name hoarsely, his head falling to her shoulder as he jerked against her, racing her towards the edge of bliss. Her arms slid round him, pulling him to her as he dropped, spent, atop her.

Marcus lifted his head, pressing his forehead lightly against hers, a crooked smile on his face. Katie laughed and then stiffened as the soft pop of Apparition sounded in the living room. “Marcus?” a soft, feminine voice called.

He sighed, kissing Katie quickly. “Stay here,” he said, disentangling himself from her and grabbing a blanket from the edge of the bed, slinging it around his hips and stomping out of the room.

Katie sat up quickly, feeling used and dirty. “Bastard!” she hissed, tossing aside the covers and sliding out of the bed. She grabbed her clothing, shaking her head at the ruined knickers. She jerked her pants on, cursing under her breath as she searched for her flats.

Slinging the shirt over her shoulders, she buttoned it with shaky fingers. She’d just gotten the last one fastened and had begun searching for her wand when the door opened. Marcus stood in the doorway, his face closing off. “What are you doing?” he asked, stepping into the room and closing the door firmly behind him before leaning against it.

“Getting dressed, what the fuck does it look like?” Katie snapped, spinning around and jerking up the bedcovers, bending over to look beneath the bed.

“Why?” he asked softly, watching her.

She rose, turning to glare at him. “Because you’re a bastard,” she spat, stomping over to the pile of his clothing and kicking it apart, fighting the tears that wanted to spill down her cheeks.

“Katie,” he said, pushing up off the door and walking over to her. She ignored him, shaking off the hand he put on her arm. “Katie,” he said again, firmer this time.

Her head rose, her eyes glittering with unshed tears. “Are you happy now? You won, you got what you wanted?”

His face settled into the expressionless mask that he’d perfected over the years to hide his true feelings. “Is that what you think this was? Some game?”

She snorted under her breath. “Isn’t it? You damn near kidnap me, bring me here and tell me ‘this ends tonight’ and then proceed to fuck me senseless. Did you forget that you had someone else coming over or were you planning on asking her to join us?” Her voice shook and she bit her lip, unable to hold his penetrating gaze.

“It was my sister.”

Her eyes searched his face, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “What?”

“Antonia, my older sister, that’s who my visitor was,” Marcus said softly, going to the bed and sitting down, staring up at her. “Not some other woman…there are no other women.”

“Oh,” she said, almost too softly for him to hear. His eyes met hers and she gave him a tremulous smile, almost as if she was afraid to hope.

His brow arched and he leaned back on his elbows, his eyes never leaving her face. “Is that all you can say?”

Katie flushed and began to pick at a thread on the hem of her shirt. He sighed and stood up, walking towards her, tipping her chin up. “I’ve wanted you and this for a long time, Katie.”

She swallowed hard, struggling against the warmth curling in her stomach. Did he…did he mean what she thought he meant? “Oh,” she said again, biting her lip. Stupid Katie, she chided herself, could you sound like a bigger imbecile?

He gave her a crooked grin, his finger sliding over her cheek. “Could it be, I’ve finally rendered you speechless?”

Katie giggled and shook her head, her arms sliding around his neck. “Take me back to bed, Marcus,” she said, leaning into him.

“My pleasure,” he said against her lips, falling backwards onto the bed, kissing her.


End file.
